Róbert Bán
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A1n_R%C3%B3bert_(1956-os_felkel%C5%91) Róbert Bán (Budapest, 22 April 1934 - Budapest, November 29, 1957) worked in the radio station, the freedom fighter of the 1956 Revolution on the Széna Square and West-Hungary in Budapest. He was executed during retaliation. He was born into an intellectually Jewish family. His parents divorced at the age of six. He lost 17 people in the era of annihilation. His father was an architect who had entered the Communist Party of Hungary in 1945, in which, after the expulsion of the German invaders, the force organizations had been deported and later interned. Bán Róbert did not graduate, he was ill at the grammar school. The United Bullet was a professor, then his assistant, then quickly changed jobs: worked at the People's Army (1953), at the Beloiannis Telecommunications Factory and at the Audio Company (1954), then from the military service in 1955 at the Orion Radio Factory. At the time of the revolution, he attended the demonstration on October 23, and joined the armed civilian bridge at Margaret Bridge two days later. He participated in the campaign in which a group of insurgents, with a converted Hungarian armor, got weapons on the Tímár Street police station on October 26. (The group also had Jenő Fónay and Tibor Sándor tinsmiths.) Then the same insurgents went to the Antal Nagy Buda barracks for weapons, but they were received there by fire, because the Tímár Street police officers had warned the garrison by telephone. On October 26, he joined the Széna Square group. He quickly became Commander-in-Chief and he maintained this rank until the group was in existence. (The commander was Uncle Szabo.) He arranged the weapons records, distribution and placement, he shared the recruits and made other administrative tasks. On October 28, Bane was among those who took over the Soviet and Hungarian soldiers who attacked the overwhelming majority. For a while, the insurgents' Széna Square base was occupied (but later they had to give up after the negotiations and the pressure of the rebels). During the armistice talks Bán negotiated with the leaders of Manréza and agreed on mutual assistance. Prisoners, according to testimonies, humorously treated and did not allow arbitrariness. On November 2, he directed the mining brigade of Széna Square, but collided with a lawyer in Szabó. His unity, therefore, led to the countryside before the general attack of the Soviets on 4 November, in Győr and Szombathely. On November 4 he was taken prisoner of the Soviets and deported to Ungvár beyond the Ukrainian border. On December 17, 1956 he was brought home from Uzhgorod, but he was arrested on 22 March. It is under accelerated procedure, as in the Minerals section IX. accused. The first-degree Fishermen's Council sentenced the Second Barbarian Council on 23 July 1957 to death. The First-degree Grace Council unanimously refused to grant grace with the second-instance majority. He was one of the few defendants who had his guardianship. The ÁVH Rácz couple wrote in their pleading: "We are only thankful to our life". However, András Váczi was a defensive officer who was known by Bán and who had revealed his past. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians